porque en una noche todo puede cambiar
by ReynArtemisa
Summary: ya solo quedaba un dia para que hicera un año de aquella promesa, y así abrazado a ella, le dio un suave beso en la coronilla mientras hacia aquella promesa silenciosa, conseguiría que ella lo aceptase, así tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno por ello
1. el principion del final

hola a todos este es mi primer fic de bones y mi segundo fic en general, espero que les guste a todod y si quieren que continue por fabor mandenme rewiews con su pinion, gracias a todos por ller y espero que les guetes y disfruten con el

Bones no me pertenece, si no a la fox y a todos sus productore y demas,

* * *

Por que todo puede cambiar en una sola noche, después de un largo día, Booth y Brennan había ido a celebrar haber conseguido arrestar a asesino de su ultimo caso, les había costado varias semanas en encontrarlo, pero por fin dieron con él, por la dificultad que había tenido el caso fue por lo que decidieron ir a celebrarlo, un día normal, ninguno de los dos hubiera estado allí a esa hora, pues él estaría en casa junto a Hannah y ella en su apartamento arrepintiéndose una vez por haber tomado aquella maldita decisión.

Los dos rieron y hablaron como en los viejos tiempos, y al final llegó la hora de despedirse.

-ha estado bien la cena, como en los viejos tiempos-comento el agente del FBI

-si, ha sido realmente una buena idea venir a cenar, me alegro de que me lo propusieras, pero deberías regresar ya, Hannah estará preocupada-después de casi cinco meses desde su regresó, a Brennan seguía haciéndole daño, el hecho de que Booth hubiera pasado pagina y ella se hubiera quedado atrás

-si tienes razón, ¿nos vemos mañana?-preguntó aunque mas bien suplicaba por que eso ocurriese, ya estaba deseoso de tener un nuevo caso, solo por poder estar junto a ella, por poder ver a su huesos, pues aun después de tanto tiempo, y después de haber empezado esa relación con Hannah seguía son poder olvidarla, intentaba que no pareciera eso, que pareciera feliz, que todo lo ocurrido hace ya casi un año, nunca había sucedido, pero para que engañarse, cada noche soñaba con ella, y si no conciliaba el sueño, su mente solo pensaba en huesos, se engañaba pensando que Hannah podría llenar ese hueco que Brennan había dejado vacio, pero su corazón seguía acelerándose cada vez que la veía. Cada vez que la miraba se planteaba romper con Hannah, y ya era una opción que pensaba hacer, pues además últimamente había problemas de celos con ellas, sobre todo por el tiempo que habían tenido que pasar juntos Booth y Brennan en este ultimo caso.

-claro, ya nos veremos-ambos se dieron la vuelta pero Booth no pensaba dejarlo hay

-huesos-la llamó, esta se dio la vuelta y lo miro, hacia mucho que no la llamaba huesos, pues en su intento de olvidarla Booth había dejado de hacerlo, y el se había dado cuenta-eh…-pensó en cualquier cosa que decirle, solo le importaba que no se fuera, y por fin se acordó de que ya casi hacia un año-ha pasado un año-la miraba de Brennan se entristeció, había estado contando los días que faltaban para esa cita hasta hace unos meses-

-cierto Booth-no lo miro, pues no quería que viera sus ojos acuosos por las lagrimas aunque no pensaba llorara delante de él, nunca lo haría si eso diera la oportunidad de que Booth se sitiera responsable, quería que el fuera feliz, no que tuviera que cargar con la culpa de su infelicidad

-parece que hubiera pasado mucho mas- Booth suspiro, se había dado cuenta de su gesto y eso había acabado de decidirlo, no podía verla así, y él no podía estar mas así, seguía sintiendo lo mismo que hace un año, tampoco Hannah se merecía aquello, no se merecía que el estuviera con ella, mientras siguiese queriendo a Brennan

Booth se acercó y le dio un abrazo, volvería a luchar por ella, y esta vez no descansaría hasta conseguirlo y no dejaría que volviese a huir, le dio un suave beso en la coronilla mientras hacia aquella promesa silenciosa, conseguiría que ella lo aceptase, así tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno por ello. Ella también lo abrazó, añorando aquella sensación, a cabo de unos minutos se separaron y esta vez se despidieron hasta el próximo día

Ambos se fueron, cada uno por su camino, aunque siguiendo los pasos del otro, deseando ir por el mismo camino y no por diferentes. Esa Fue una larga noche para ambos.

**Noche de Booth**

Llego a su apartamento y Hannah lo esperaba, estaba decidido iba a ser claro con ella.

-Hannah-llamó Booth, la aludida salió-tengo que hablar contigo, es bastante importante

-claro Seeley cuéntame ¿Qué ocurre?

Booth comenzó a dudar, sabia que eso le haría daño a Hannah, pero tenia que decidirse, tenia las horas contadas para cumplir su promesa de conseguir a Brennan


	2. una noche muy larga

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, desde luego no esperaba que gustase tanto jeje bueno me di prisa para acabar esta parte, espero que les guste

De nuevo bones no me pertenece si no a la fox, y hart hanson

**Noche de Booth**

Llego a su apartamento y Hannah lo esperaba, estaba decidido iba a ser claro con ella.

-Hannah-llamó Booth, la aludida salió-tengo que hablar contigo, es bastante importante

-claro Seeley cuéntame ¿Qué ocurre?

Booth comenzó a dudar, sabia que eso le haría daño a Hannah, pero tenia que decidirse, tenia las horas contadas para cumplir su promesa de conseguir a Brennan.

Pero aun así, le resultaba difícil decirle aquello a Hannah, después de todo llevaban juntos muchos meses, y resultaba inevitable no sentir cariño por ella. Pero estaba decidido, nadie podría ser feliz si él no decidía dar aquel paso que daría un vuelco a su vida.

-Hannah-respiró hondo buscando el valor necesario para romperle el corazón a la periodista-cuando te comenzamos a salir te hablé sobre huesos y la relación que teníamos…-dejó las palabras en el aire buscando la forma correcta de formar aquella frase-la sigo queriendo, sigo queriendo a Temperance mas que a nadie, siento ser tan repentino y también los siento por todo lo que decidiste cambiar por esta relación, pero Hannah quiero romper contigo-ni siquiera hizo pausas para respirar, dijo todo de forma acelerada con miedo de parar y no poder continuar

Ninguno de los dos habló, el agente del FBI estaba temiendo la reacción que podría tener la periodista mientras esta todavía cavilaba entre si seria un broma pesada o la pura realidad de la situación, miro el rostro de Booth y se decantó por la segunda opción

-Seeley Booth no me puedo creer me estés haciendo esto-dijo con evidente enfado pero aun así menos exaltada de lo que Booth hubiera esperado

- Hannah ya he dicho que lo siento, y también siento no poder decirte más, pero si continuo con esto, solo lo estaré empeorando haciéndote perder mas tiempo del que ya te he hecho perder con esta relación, te juro que lo intenté de verdad lo intenté pero no puedo olvidarla, no consigo sacarla de mi cabeza-miro a Hannah suplicante, ahora era consciente de todo el daño que había causado con aquella relación

-de acuerdo Seeley Booth-era evidente el tono enfadado en su voz-de todos modos yo ya sabia lo que me esperaba en cuanto llegué y vi como os mirabais, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta y espero que no se te haya ocurrido tomarme como tal, por que entonces tu, y tu querida huesos os veréis en serios problemas-cada vez subía mas el volumen, como me enteré de que todo lo que dijiste es mentira y solo estuviste jugando conmigo…-no terminó la frase solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta-tengo la llave mañana vendré a por mis cosas-cerró la puerta con un portazo antes de que Booth pudiera decirle nada

El agente arrastró los pies hacia la el sofá y allí prácticamente se tiró, cerró los ojos, pues no podía dejar de sentirse mal por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque aun así, la perspectiva de una nueva oportunidad equilibraba un poco las cosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido pensando en solo una cosa…huesos…

**Noche de Brennan**

Temperance Brennan llegó a su apartamento, tiro su bolso contra el sofá. Después de haberse alejado lo suficientemente de Booth, la doctora no consiguió retener mas las lagrimas que había estado aguantando.

Comenzaba a odiar todo: su vida, su trabajo, a sus padres y su hermano por haberla abandonado y haber echo de ella la mujer fría que solía ser, odiaba a Hannah y sobre todo su mayor rencor se cernía sobre aquello hombre que la había enseñado a sentir de nuevo, aquel al que le había negado aquella oportunidad por miedo y también el hombre del cual estaba segura de estar enamorada.

Apenas le había costado un par de meses darse cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba ya en las islas Maluku contaba los días para volverlo a ver, no dudo un segundo cuando le pidieron que regresara, pero todo su mundo y todas su esperanzas se derrumbaron justo cuando el le conto de su nueva relación, había pasado pagina como ella le había pedido.

El colmo fue cuando Hannah apareció plantándole un beso a Booth, eso le rompió el corazón a la doctora en innumerables pedazos. Primero había intentado decirle que no era verdad con su racional definición del amor, luego intento ayudar lo mas que pudo, sobre todo quería que Booth fuese feliz, pero eso acabo en la separación mayor, solo se veian en los casos, y solo hablaban de ellos, Booth ya no le llamaba huesos y apenas aparecía por el Jefersonian.

Todo era totalmente diferente y lo peor es que ya hacia un año y no soportaba aquella idea, si en un año aquello no había cambiado como iba esperar que lo hiciese en otro momento.

Con todos esos pensamiento la doctora llego a su cama y se echo en ella llorando por aquel sueño imposible hasta que consiguió sumirse en un sueño, del cual por supuesto Booth era el protagonista


End file.
